Italy's nightmares
by thegirlandhershadow
Summary: When Italy is plagued with a nightmare and a horrific monster comes to mind Germany and Prussia okay so it's mostly Prussia's idea they decide to have a sleepover to help the poor Italian rated t for just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :I wanted to do something different this time so I decided to do something I'm pretty sure more people would read ha but I will see if I can work on my hetalia shorts later  
DISCLAIMER:i do NOT own hetalia cause if I did it would mainly focus on GermanyxItaly k thnx!**

Warnings:a scared Italian, bad touch trio and some yaoi

"Hey G-Germany" said a very scared Italian, his grip on the German's chest grew tighter.

"Vhat is it?" He asked a little annoyed by the fact he was woken up.

"vee~I-I'm just a little scared" The Italian whispered.

"of vhat? There is nothing to be afraid of!" Germany replied firmly. He realized he was being too harsh only when he heard little sobs coming from the other side if the bed. Sighing a little he turned around to face the crying man. "there is nothing to be afraid of because..." He paused for a moment "B-because I'm here and I promise to never let anything or anyone hurt you"

"thank you Germany" Italy simply cooed placing his lips against Germany.

" Do you mind in telling me vhat it is your afraid of?" asked Germany his voice a little softer this time.

Italy pondered for a bit "well I don't know the name of it, but Prussia told me about him"

"vell vhat did he tell you?"

"well from what Prussia told me, he's really scary like _really_ scary, and he's really white, has no face, really tall, extra arms, and uhh that's all I can remember but Prussia did tell me that you were scared of him too" He looked into the German's blue eyes, fear evident in them.

"Vee~whats wrong Germany? Is Prussia said true?"

"No of course not but I do need to talk to him"  
He sat up along with Italy.  
"what are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him not scare you like that anymore"

"oh thank you doitsu!"

"no problem..." But as soon as he opened the door, in came Prussia, France, And Spain.  
Prussia was trying to listen to their conversation this whole time (and maybe anything they did earlier ),  
Spain was texting Romano;  
Romano LOL u should have been here with us! haha lil feli and luddy were gettin busy in bed ;)  
and France was also trying to listen as well.

"oh hi west" prussia smiled knowing his arse was going to be kicked later.

"vee~hi Prussia, fratello, and big brother France!"

''Hi..hola" the said in unison

"Sie ficken Stück-was machst du überhaupt hier?"(1) Germany shouted lifting Prussia by his collar.

"I'm sorry west me and the gang here we were just bored and we needed new targets soo..hehe?"

"Get out" Germany said

"vhat?"

"I said get out now..."

"vee~ Germany let them stay, come on we can have a sleep over, yeah! A sleepover!" Italy pleaded

"yeah, please west?" Prussia also begged (but will never admit to such an unawesome thing)

Germany sighed and finally gave in "fine as long as-"

"yeah! A sleepover we can have so much fun! I can teach you guys to paint and draw and we can make pasta!"

Germany smiled a little but he knew it was going to be a _looooong_ night...

**a/n: how was that?  
a/n: not bad really  
a/n: before I foget  
german:(1) you fuckin piece of-wait what are you even doing here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so I decided to post another chapter for you lovelies~ 3 I know it's a little earlier but I felt as if I'm going to be very busy in the next couple of weeks **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hetalia sadly :(**

**Warnings: bad touch trio, awesomeness, a very clever Italian and so on and so forth**

**ENJOY**

After three hours of Italy jumping around and yelling "ve~! Sleepover!sleepover! Yeah! Vee~!" he finally settled down and noticed that Germany was asleep

"ve~hey that's no fair I'm still scared" he pouted

'wait! I've got an idea!' he thought to himself. Silently he off of the couch he and Germany were sleeping on and went into the guest room. He looked around to make sure no one was awake and he reached into prussia's pocket and got out his phone.

'hmpf,almost...almost ve~! I got it! Now we can have some fun'he smiled.

A couple of minutes later (at least thirty minutes later)

Soon Italy heard the doorbell ringing.

've~? Oh yeah! I better get the door before they wake up!' he crept through the living room until he got to the front door. When he opened it it was America who greeted the Italian.

"hey dude it's me America!"

"ciao America, keep it down Prissia,Germany,Franceand Spain are asleep"

"oh sorry man," he said more hushed this time. "man I got your text and I invitedeverts one who wanted to come"

"vee~ good now we can have a real sleepover let me just go and make sure everyoneIda still asleep."

"dude lemme come in with you, I could help you carry Germany to his room or shit."

"okay, but please be quiet."

Using the cover of the darkness the snuck into the guest room, only to find a sleeping trio"

"dude we should wake 'em!"

"why?" Italy whispered.

" you serious? There they shit when it comes to parties! Plus I also texted your bro, maybe tonio can calm him down when he gets too loud."

"vee~okay I'll wake up tonio and you go and wake up francis."  
"okay"  
So Italy went to wake up Spain, but after some time he just couldn't wake him so instead he decided to let Romano wake him up.  
"ANTONIO YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Hmm?" He suddenly awoke "I'm up! I'm up! R-Roma? ... oh its just you Ita I thought I heard lovi~"

"you were proabably just dreaming espana.."

"yeah maybe you- hey its America! hola~ 'merica!"

"sup" he replied

"wait what is he doing here?" the spanaird asking looking at the italian for answers."oh well..."

After Italy finished explaining Spain frowned a bit.  
"Ita~! I thought you knew better! this is very wrong"

"but feels so right" America intteruppted

"thats not the point, Feli this isn't even your house. Your hermano (1) is very upset with you."

"vee~! I'm sorry fratello! pleasedon'tbemadatme!" he cried "please! I even invited Romano..."

"Y-You did!" spain yelled sounding as if he hasn't seen the italian in years."oh gracias! gracias! es por eso que te quiero!(2)" Spain said while giving Italy kisses on the cheek.

"vee~" Italy blushed "okay fratello, okay" he smiled.

"uhh dudes... I cant wake up france" America inquired while poking the frenchman.

"Don't worry I got this." The spaniard mentioned while cracking his knuckles. He bent down to France's level and with the best British accent he can produce said.  
"FRANCE YOU BLOODY GIT! GET UP! YOU'RE GETTING ALL OF YOUR FROG GERMS ALL OVER MY CARPET! YOU HEAR ME!"

Immediatley France woke up. "Britain you black sheep! can you not see I am sleeping!" Then he noticed it was just Spain.

"hola amigo!" Spain smiled.

"oh! It's just you Spai, bonjur" He then stood up and stretched a little befor yawning.

"why did you wake me up?" he asked

"because Ita here inited EVERYONE to a sleepover at Germany's house"

"honhohnhohnohnhohon good job Italy!"

"grazie?"

"hey, we should proabably wake up Prussia, yeah?"

" we might as well" Spain said.

"how do we wake him up?" then the all suddenly heard a 'chu' sound. They stopped what they were talking about and looked over at Italy, who was blushing a little.

"duuuuude it sounded like you just kissed Prussia hahaha" America laughed

"I did"

"b-but why? aren't you like going out with Germany or something?"

"I am but its one of the ways to wake up Prussia, don't worry Germany knows about as long as I don't do it all the time"

"oh well that explains it"

"uhhuh and I enjoy every minute of it! kseseseseseseese" It was Prussia already he woke up (truthfully he was awake the whole time)  
"know, know I hust got a text from britain saying ' I'll be right over' vhats that about, Italy?" he smirked.

"vee~ I-I-"

"he invited britain for a sleepover dude!"

"hahaha good job Italy" the Prussia laughed "I remember doing that one time ha, memories..."

"well now what?" France asked a little bored.

"okay looks like we need to take west up into his room first then we can party!"

"si,and we should help"

"and what about me dudes? hahahahahaha!"

"stay out of it" everyone said.

"fine. hey i know! i'll just tell you guys what to do!"

"why?" Italy just had to ask

"isn't it obvious? because IM THE HERO!"  
They all sighed.

* A FEW MINUTES LATER*

"fuck! hes heavy"

"shut up and stop complaining france"

"dont worry dudes! your almost there!"

"vee~you said that five minutes ago!"

"keep it down soldier!"

"vee~"

"come on! lets go! lets go!"

"SHUT UP!" they all hissed

"damn sorry..."

"gott verdammt"(3) Prussia hissed "vere almost to the top of the stairs"

"finally..."

"okay Italy go open Germany's door!" America pointed at him.

"B-But w-why? can't you go and open it?"

"because I'm the hero and heroes don't open doors, man don't you know that?"

"ack shut the fuck up and go open the fucking door America!"  
they all shouted.

"damn fine shit..." so he did. he swung it open and the finally put Germany in bed. (what can wake him up?)

"buonanotte amore mio (4)" Italy cooed before placing a goodnight kiss on the German's forehead. Soon they all crept out of the room..

"alright nov ve can party!" Prussia smirked.

**a/n: ha another chapter done! and before i forget  
****spanish: (1) brother knid of obvious isn't it?**  
**spanish: (2) thank you!thank you! tis is why I love you!**  
**german:(3) god dammit *sorry*  
italian:(4) goodnight my love  
a/n: and thats all bye!**


End file.
